


Mistletoe

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I'm going to go out on a whim here,” Severus said looking up at the plant, “and say you like mistletoe.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**i.**

“Got you,” Draco said, grabbing Severus' arm and stopping him in his tracks.

“What?”

Draco pointed upward, Severus' gaze following the movement to land on the mistletoe neatly placed on the doorframe.

Shaking his head fondly, Severus grabbed the boy by his waist and pulled him closer. He leant down, kissing him gently, his mouth moving against Draco’s with practiced ease. He pulled away before it could turn into something more, straightening up and walking off.

 

**ii.**

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Severus made his way from the ensuite to the bedroom. Opening the door, Severus stopped short when he saw Draco standing just on the other side.

“What are you doing?”

Smiling sheepishly, Draco pointed upwards, “You owe me another kiss.”

“How long have you been waiting?”

“I heard the water turn off.”

Making sure the towel didn't fall, Severus placed a kiss against the soft skin of Draco's cheek, the dampness of his skin and hair wetting the boy.

Draco pouted, “Not only was that a shitty kiss, but you got me wet.”

“My apologies.”

“Seeeev,” Draco whined. “Just do it properly.”

“There will, undoubtedly, be a next time,” Severus said, steeping past the boy and into their bedroom, “and so I'll do it properly then.”

“Arse,” Draco mumbled, going into the bathroom for his own shower.                        

 

**iii.**

“Why are you hovering?”

Draco smirked, “Why do you think?”

“I'm cooking, Draco.”

“Follow the rules, Sev.”

Sighing, he turned to the side to kiss the boy quickly and chastely, “Happy?”

“No.”

“The rules don't say how long it has to be.”

“I'll get you at some point.”

“Of course,” Severus replied, going back to his cooking.

 

**iv.**

Severus knew it was going to happened before it actually did, so he decided to surprise Draco by pushing him up against the wall and kissing him 'properly' before he could open his mouth and say something.

“Better?”

“Much.”

 

**v.**

“Dinner's ready!” Draco called out from the kitchen, resting against the door frame for Severus to come.

Severus placed a kiss against Draco's forehead when he walked into the room, “That counts.”

“No, it doesn't.”

“I rather think it does.”

Pouting, Draco sat across from Severus, “It so doesn't.”

 

**vi.**

“I'm going to go out on a whim here,” Severus said looking up at the plant, “and say you like mistletoe.”

“Not really.”

“This is the sixth time _today_ ,” Snape said exasperatedly.

“I like the kisses, not the mistletoe,” Draco said, looking up at Severus expectantly.

Rolling his eyes, the older man leant down once more to place his mouth against Draco's chastely.

“Are you really enjoying this?” Severus mumbled against Draco's lips.

Draco leant his head against Severus' chest, his arms slinking around his waist “I'd prefer it if you'd kiss me better.”

“It'll loose its charm if I do it too much.”

“I'll stop, then, until you do it better.”

 

**vii.**

“Did I annoy you today?” Draco asked while getting changed for bed.

“No,” Severus replied, rolling on his side so he could watch.

“You seemed annoyed,” Draco murmured, crawling into bed and resting on his knees in front of the older man.

“I'd never be _annoyed_ at the chance to kiss you,” Severus said, one hand resting on Draco's hip.

“No?”

Severus shook his head, “Look up.”

Draco did, laughing quietly when he saw the enchanted mistletoe hanging from the roof, “Really?”

“I'd like a bit more than a kiss, though.”

Leaning in to kiss Severus' neck, Draco manoeuvred his body so he was straddling the older man, “I can do that.”


End file.
